koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zero no Kotae
Zero no Kotae (ゼロの答, roughly translated as "Answers for Zero") is a song performed by Japanese rock band UVERworld. It is the first song on their second album BUGRIGHT and the TV commercial image song for Warriors Orochi. The main theme of the album and this song is "to live each day like it's the last". Credits :Lyrics: TAKUYA∞ :Composition: Akira :Arrangement: UVERworld, Satoru Hiraide :gr8! Records label Lyrics Kanji= :たとえば明日(あす)がこないとしたら :僕が生きた過去も今も :ゼロになり :無意味な物になるかな？ :時間(とき)を上を立ち止まり 君が問いかける :雪が溶けて消えるように :僕の命が終わりがあって :だからこそ 輝ける :僕らの見えない未来 :強く生きて 最期は笑っていたいから :うわべの友情や愛情なら :僕はもういらない :人は死ぬ前に 何かを :思い出すというのなら :僕は人を愛したことを思い出すだろう :雪が溶けて消えるように :僕の命が終わりがあって :だからこそ 歌える :僕らの見えない未来 :光放ち始める :just be dreaming, shining :青空が最期につけた言葉の色 :僕に答えをくれた :a life is mine :考えすぎ ためらいの後悔 :何もしないよりは :充実の後悔を :いつまでも 続けて願っても :僕の命は終わりがあって :だからこそ 輝ける :今と向き合う意味を :声をからし 叫んでるから :僕らの生きていく世界は :毒もあって 時に愛も踏みにじられる :それでも 最期の日に :愛されたことを思い出せますように :青空が最期につけた言葉の色 :僕に答えをくれた :a life is mine :考えすぎ ためらいの後悔 :何もしないよりは :全てをかけて生きたい |-|Romaji= :tatoeba asu ga konai to shitara :boku ga ikita kako mo ima mo :zero ni nari :muiminamono ni narukana? :toki wo ue wo tachi-tomari kimi ga toikakeru :yuki ga tokete kieru youni :boku no inochi ga owari ga atte :dakarakoso kagayakeru :bokura no mienai mirai :tsuyoku ikite saiga wa waratte itai kara :uwabe no yuujou ya aijou nara :boku wa mou iranai :hito wa shinu mae ni nanika wo :omoidasu to iu no nara :boku wa hito wo aishita koto wo omoidasu darou :yuki ga tokete kieru youni :boku no inochi ga owari ga atte :dakarakoso utaeru :bokura no mienai mirai :hikari hanachi hajimeru :just be dreaming, shining :aozora ga saigo ni tsuketa kotoba no iro :boku ni kotae wo kureta :a life is mine :kangaesugi tamerai no koukai :nani mo shinai yori wa :juujitsu no koukai wo :itsumademo tsuzukete negattemo :boku no inochi wa owari ga atte :dakarakoso kagayakeru :ima to mukiau imi wo :koe wo karashi sakenderu kara :bokura no ikiteiku sekai wa :doku mo atte toki ni ai mo fuminjirareru :soredemo saigo no hi ni :aisareta koto wo omoidase masuyouni :aozora ga saigo ni tsuketa kotoba no iro :boku ni kotae wo kureta :a life is mine :kangaesugi tamerai no koukai :nani mo shinai yori wa :subete wo kakete ikitiai |-|English Translation= :If tomorrow were to never come, :the past and present I lived :would be reduced to zero :Would I then be meaningless? :I ask you as time stands still :Like the vanishing melting snow, :my life shall someday end :That's why I've got to shine now :I want to live strong and smile when :the conclusion of the unseen future comes for me :I don't need :superficial friendship or love :If people are to remember something :right before they die, :then I want to remember that I loved humanity :Like the melting snow fading away, :my life has an end :That's why I'm singing now :A burst of light has started :from the future we cannot see :just be dreaming, shining :The blue sky left a trace of these words' hues :and they have given me an answer :a life is mine (my life is mine) :I think too much and regret my hesitation :But doing nothing at all :is the ultimate regret :Even if I wish for everything to remain the same, :there will be a time when my life will end :That's why I'm shining now :My reasons for going forward in the present :makes my voice hoarse with my shouts :The world we live in now :has got its poisons; sometimes, even love gets trampled on :Even so, I prey to the last of my days :that it it will be remembered as a place of love :The hues of these words that were left in the blue sky :gave me my answer :a life is mine (my life is mine) :I think too much and regret my procrastination :Rather do nothing about it, :I want to live my life to its fullest External Links *Official discography *Official music video clip Category:Songs